Key to a Heartful Promise
by RandomNumbers523156
Summary: Feeling a great disturbance in the flow of the magic, Master Yen Sid sends the new Keyblade Master Riku to find the source of the problem. He was led to a forgotten world named Gensokyo. Now he must find the source of the disturbance, but first he will have to deal with a certain blonde vampire girl.


**A.N.:** Tags: Touhou in Kingdom Hearts universe, post KH3D, prologue at the end of the chapter. Beta'd by Katsugi, with additional helpful commentaries by 1 over 0, Spaztique and HVK (please support their work).

Edited for improvements.

* * *

It was a barely illuminated place, this was his initial reckoning, but his first sign of light belonged to the blue candles fixed in the wall. Lack of light gave way to darkness and darkness was nothing new for him. In fact, he felt somehow comfortable; not that he disliked the light, on the contrary, but because he had learned to master his own darkness. After checking his surroundings, he concluded he ought to be in a basement, in a dead end that only walking forward would do any good. Its smell was humid, though it was not as mossy as he expected, for some reason. Everything was so quiet. He also smelled a breeze coming from the only direction he could go.

"The Keyblade brings me to weird places," Riku muttered, "We'll see if Master Yen Sid was right."

As a precaution, he summoned his weapon, a Keyblade, the Way to the Dawn, making it a light in the darkness, and appeared at his own hand. He noticed that its signature glow of the loosely key-shaped blade was stronger than usual; the Keyblade was a weapon that drew its power from magic forces, perhaps was it a reflection of the power of this new world? He mused on his own theories because he could feel at the moment he left the corridor leading to this world that there was a strong magic presence in it. The corridor itself seemed to not have been used for a long time, though it was very rare to find bustling corridors between the worlds.

Nevertheless, he decided to focus on his mission and look for a way out and follow the breeze that made the blue candles shift a little. He sometimes heard the sound of a bell chime, but he did not concern too much and considered it a triviality, if there was someone else in there, he, she or it could not be dangerous.

That was not quite the truth.

He stumbled upon something. He decided to take a closer look and picked up a doll. When he looked better, he was surprised, though not outrightly scared with the doll; it seemed that three different dolls were sewn into one, it had a blue arm, a pink dress covered with red marks and its head was of a teddy bear. The smile was also artificial, sewn with a red cord. Riku at that moment decided to let the doll where he picked up. Glancing at the sides, he could still see more of the creepy dolls everywhere he went.

Did they stare at him?

Riku ignored his mind playing tricks on him. He had seen worse things, like the Heartless and what they did to the others. "Those dolls mean nothing," he thought in loud voice, "Neither those red blotches in the wall." He said, noticing that some walls spotted darkened red blotches. That might be a bad signal. He held tightly to his Keyblade; he corrected his initial reckoning, whatever lived there wasn't something to be trifled with. He remembered of the saying, 'courage is not absence of fear, but how you deal with it'. Still, he knew it wasn't fear what he felt, not yet.

The chime grew louder and the one who produced it came closer. Tired of waiting, Riku said it loud:

"Who is there?"

A childish giggle was the answer.

"Who are you?" He said, the wind chimed again.

"I am Flandre!" The voice replied.

Riku deduced that it belonged to a young girl, and he saw something approaching, still he could not make out exactly her features, but knowing that it was a young girl, he eased off a little.

"Wanna play with me?" The girl asked. "I like to play danmaku."

"Look Flandre," he said, "I have to get out this basement, can you lead me out? And besides, I don't know how to play danmaku."

"Silly, you'll learn fast, but I'll only help you if you play with me."

"Will it be fast?" Riku sighed, he knew he wasn't an expert in babysitting. "I'm kind of in a hurry…" He decided that if he distracted her, it could be easier for him to get out of there and carry on his mission.

"Depwends..." she said, in a way that made her sound cute, like the adorable ten-years old kid that tries to be deliberately cute to attract attention; Riku thought she probably was pouting and begging with big eyes, typical of kids like her. She continued, keeping the same tone of voice: "Depends if you don't break too soon. If you take long to break, we can have lots of fun!"

"What?" Riku barely had time to process his thoughts when a flurry of energy bullets aimed at him. He quickly jumped to the side but continued jumping away when even more bullets fired. That Flandre girl fired all those bullets at him and she seemed to float in the midair. In fact, when Riku looked better, there was a hexagram shape encased into a circle around her and she was at the center of the shape.

The bullets illuminated the entire area of an energetic red and also increased slightly the temperature. Seeing the bullets aimed at him, Riku held tightly the Keyblade and prepared for the first wave.

"_A bear tramped upon a path and saw a little bug,_" she started to hum, spreading her arms and launching a second wave of bullets. Riku had to get concerned with the first wave and placed his Keyblade over himself. He felt it blocked some hits and when he looked around, he saw that the floor around him was charred.

"_Crawling on a fir twig, the bear roared angrily,_" she continued, summoning more bullets, half the quantity but double the size. "Fly away, mister! It's more fun!"

Riku shrugged and after two leaps, he took off, a little wonky at the beginning, but nothing that he had not already done. The bullets of the second wave were still slower, but he noticed a pattern and grazed through the bullets. His view of her still was unclear, because of the distance, but he could see she was summoning yet another wave.

"_Wait little creature,_" she started humming it, but then something changed,_ "I WILL EAT YOU!_" She did not hum this part but screamed, her voice turning low for a little girl (but still young and childish) and Riku saw her eyes glowing red. That was the least of his preoccupations, since the wave that came to his direction immediately increased its speed. Luckily for Riku, he was distant enough to notice the change in pattern and grazed the first bullets that were intended to hit him, and he had to mind the other bullets, because Flandre was still launching, producing, whatever, it only meant that more bullets filled all the available spaces in a seemingly erratic way, and she was laughing like a mad person, the orbs of danmaku followed her laughter and they shocked against the floor and walls, while Riku still avoided being hit any of them, it was difficult because they suddenly turned into all colors of the rainbow.

"This is insane..." Riku grunted, trying to not get desperate. It was insane not only because of the sheer intensity of the attack, but also because there was a pattern, the flurry of bullets converged to a point in the room, forming a path and a flow, and Riku had the luck to find a blank point, where he could graze the bullets. He had to concentrate, but the Flandre's girl screaming laughter started to threaten his concentration, because he concluded no kid should be able to laugh like that.

"_But instead of the bug, he swallowed the twig!_" he took a quick sideways glance and he saw she extending her hand, eyes still glowing red, and a spear of red light came out of it, "_The bear roared angrily, YOU PRICKED MY TONGUE! HAHAHAHA!_" the spear of red light fired at Riku in high speed, creating circles of danmaku orbs.

Riku gritted his teeth and flew straight to spear, to fly beside it, having relative ease to avoiding the minor orbs by simply parrying them with the Keyblade, but the heat of the red spear was irritating; still he endured and when he was close enough to Flandre, the Way to the Dawn glowed a white and black aura and he disappeared from the sight for a few seconds and reappeared behind Flandre and she turned back, realizing he was behind her. Blue eyes met glowing red eyes. His mind worked on the automatic and he reacted naturally.

He lashed his Keyblade right at Flandre's forehead. At that moment, all danmaku orbs faded and the circle around her disappeared. She fell all the way down to the ground, right under one of the blue candles.

Riku landed gently on the ground and had now a better view of Flandre. She was a little blonde girl, no more than ten years, wearing a pretty red and white dress and a white mobcap, with a pink bow. Nothing unusual, until Riku noticed her wings. They did not look like wings, but more like a decoration of a Christmas tree, a support in which had eight crystals from all colors of the rainbow, that might have some relevance to her danmaku pattern. Her eyes were not glowing anymore, rather they seemed to be very shocked with the hit. She stood on her knees, massaging her forehead, which had a really huge hit mark.

"Y-you hit me..." Flandre said, sounding that she still refused to believe in just what happened. "Y-you cheating meanie! I wasn't even in my second card! WWWAAAHHHH!"

Riku felt bad. He had just beaten up a child. Riku, the Childbeater, he could even hear Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness saying this to him; even if he was just a bad memory now, the echoes of his voice still lingered inside his head. But, he tried to justify himself, the girl treated him like a toy, she had to be insane. Nothing could change that, so there was only one thing he could do.

"I will... I WILL..." she said, sounding increasingly more threatening. But Riku did not mind or did not have time to mind; instead he walked to her and pointed his Keyblade and said:

"Be healed."

While she cried and whimpered, green flowers materialized above her and glowed over her. Riku watched the green healing magic energies making the big spot in the middle of her forehead disappear and she stopped to cry when it did not hurt anymore. At the end, she only blinked in confusion.

"Sorry." With his curtly apology, he lowered his head avoiding her gaze and continued walking, trying to find the exit to the place.

As he walked, he knew that the girl followed him at a distance, floating in the air behind him, since the only noises he heard were his own steps and the chime of the girl's weird crystal wings behind him. Glad that a single apology was enough, he made an effort to keep himself calm, he did not know if the girl could attack him again.

"I already apologized to you." He said, not turning back to her, hoping she would let him alone.

"What's your name, mister?" She asked, with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Riku." He replied.

"Ah, Riku...You smell funny!"

Riku did not reply.

"You smell like a talking toy and yet you don't act like one."

Riku _definitely _did not reply.

"What are you doing in my basement?"

"Looking for a way out."

"Ah, the door is closed, because big sister said it was better for me."

"What are you talking about?" Riku stopped and turned around.

"Big sister told me to live here," she happily said. "She said when I get older and my _kyuu _doesn't explode everything, I could go outside."

"And you're living here, since when?"

"Ever since this mansion was built!" She giggled. "Few people come down here, when Sakkyun brings me food, or when Marisa has to hide from Patchy! Sometimes, China goes see me, and somedays, big sister allows me to go upside." she then looked down wearily. "But then I _kyuu _stuff and she tells me to go back here..."

"Your sister..." Riku slowed his words a little, choosing carefully them, "What do you think about her?"

"Big sister is the best sister in the world!" Flandre said, returning to her excited demeanor.

Riku learned to not jump straight to conclusions, since this was the cause of his first downfall in Destiny Islands. Part of him wanted to berate Flandre's sister for forcing her to live in the basement. But his rational part deduced that there was a very good reason why little Flandre had to live in the basement, and that had something to do with her talk about 'talking toys' and they way she behaved in the battle. Being an innocent and simple-minded child like she was acting at the actual moment must have helped her to cope with the situation, since she thought of it as some sort of game, or so it seemed to him.

"She told me this is my kingdom," she said, spreading her arms. "And I'm the princess! Do you want to be my prince?"

"Eh?" Riku recoiled. "Sorry, but I'm busy! I'm on a mission!"

"Aww," Flandre pouted and crossed her arms. "But nobody plays with me, my toys are already broken... It'll take a while until Sakkyun bring new ones and they also break too fast..."

"Look..." he scratched the back of his head, feeling bad for her. "If you don't call me a toy anymore and if you help me to find the exit, I can go out with you."

"Really? But you look such a good toy..."

"People are not toys, Flandre."

"Aww...okay! No more people toys for me, because I'll go outside!" her eyes were suddenly filled with joy. "Thank you, Mr. Riku!"

"Just call me Riku." He replied, wondering whether she actually got the message.

* * *

"Here is the door," Flandre said, pointing to a rather impressive wooden door, without doubts it was made of timber. "It's locked. I could _kyuu_ it, but big sister said she would be very _disappointed _if I did. I can see the eye of this door, but I'm not allowed to catch it."

"Eye?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I can pick the eye of everything that has one. Look at that doll," she pointed him to one of her dolls that lied next to the door. She extended her hand, waved it a bit and closed it, moving her thumb a little.

The doll exploded.

Riku looked with an expression of shock and gulped. But then he directed his gaze to her. She was clutching her head and shaking it. It looked like she had a headache.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep," she smiled, and let go of her head, giggling a little. "It hurts funny when I _kyuu _stuff," she ended with a giggle.

"Remember when I told you that people are not toys?" He asked, she nodded. "I am pretty sure it's not good to '_kyuu_' people too."

"Big sister told me the same thing," she twirled her fingers, showing some concern. "But your eye is hidden, I can feel but I can't see it."

Riku decided to not comment anything.

"So, I try to find a way to open the door without catching its eye. But sister locked it!"

"Not for too long," Riku said, summoning his Keyblade. He touched the door with it and the door opened spontaneously. Flandre slightly opened her mouth and looked intently to the opened door, impressed with the demonstration; she smiled and took off, glad that again she could leave the basement.

The decoration of the place was impressive: the walls were painted red and there were few windows; in spite of the lack of windows, there was a stark contrast with the dark basement, everything seemed to be tied up.

"The fairies work for my sister and may be everywhere," Flandre said, floating to a cross between two corridors, to check if it was safe, "But they're so silly and fun to scare." she completed going to the left.

"Wait," Riku said, following her, "Is this the exit?"

"Shhh." Flandre whispered, hiding behind a statue of a woman carrying a vase. Riku understood why. There were two fairies talking, while dusting the portrait of a young girl, with red eyes and blue hair that resembled a lot Flandre, especially with that tentative smile and those bat wings behind her back. The fairies themselves had a green maid uniform, probably standard, though the color of their hair distinguished them, the first was red and the second was blue. He could hear them talk.

"...then, Sunny Milk told us to make a council of fairies."

"Gee, what does she want now?"

"BOOYAAAH!" Flandre jumped at them. The fairies jumped off, crashing everything in their path, statues, portrait and the very walls. Beside him, Flandre could not stop laughing. Her mischievous side had fun. Riku could not help but to craft a small smile at her shenanigans, but he told her:

"Flandre, we haven't time to waste." He said.

"Aww, you work too much like Sakkyun." She pouted a little.

"I assume this might be your sister." He said, staring at the portrait.

"Yep," she nodded. "Big sister Remillia. The best big sister in the world!"

"Hm… She might make things easier for me…" Riku pondered; he imagined that girl might hold a good deal of power in the world, she seemed charismatic. Perhaps if he could talk to her, she could make his mission easier than expected.

And she continued guiding him, avoiding the fairy maids and scaring them when she had the opportunity.

"Is that door, Flandre?" Riku said, pointing to a great door beside them.

"I don't know..." she said, scratching her head, bobbing the crystals at her wings a little. "I actually didn't learn by heart yet."

But the door opened, and a blonde girl exited. Strangely, she sat on a floating broom. Wearing a black and white outfit, a dress to be exact, in which a pointed hat was prominent, she exited carefully, holding three books.

"Marisa!" Flandre exclaimed.

She blinked her eyes and said, "Flandre!" she stopped to clear her throat, "I mean, you didn't see me," she looked nervously to the sides, "I didn't see you or your new plaything."

"Plaything?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Friend! I meant friend, ze!" she giggled nervously, "Remember, Flan, we're still plaything of 'you didn't see me', so even if I saw you, I didn't see you too, ze."

"Okay, I didn't see you too." the little girl nodded. The witch smiled and flew away, at first, she flew in her broom calmly and then sped up.

"Who was her?"

"She was Marisa, she was in the library, maybe looking at Patchy's books."

"Hmm, so the exit isn't that way," he mused. He had noticed something wrong with the black-and-white girl, but he dismissed, because there were other priorities. "Flandre, do you know the way to the exit?"

"Not very well..." Flandre said, rubbing her red shoes against the floor.

"Or can you tell me how to find your sister?" he said, after a sigh.

"Ah, this I know!" She said, leaping of joy, "And then I can make a big surprise for big sis!" He floated to the library, her crystals chiming a little. "We can cut way through the library," she stopped a placed a finger under her bottom lip, "Or was through the foyer?"

"Perhaps, we could follow that Marisa girl." Riku suggested, "She might know here better than you."

"Good idea!" She said, returning to where he was.

"I think she went that way."

* * *

"Man, this mansion is enormous," Riku said, while he stretched his arms and then mused: "Oh, I'm talking like Sora."

"Who?" Flandre asked, floating around him.

"My best friend. His traits are contagious"

So long, he could say that some hours have passed since they entered there. They were not caught because the fairy maids were so unbelievably incompetent that they could not notice even the most amateurish disguise, the fact that many slept in their work and the ones who paid any attention were easily scared by Flan's surprises, when they were not killed. But they respawned quickly. _And _that_ would explain a lot_, Riku had thought. Though their only enemy was the size of the mansion, corridors that never ended, doors that lead to nowhere, it was an architectonic nightmare. "And just a few windows, how come that be?"

"Me and my sister don't like sunlight."

"It shows, but you should take a sunbath sometimes, you're so pale."

"Thank you, but no." She said, less cheerfully.

"If you say so," Riku said, walking through a corridor bathed by the sunlight, which was the reason why he made the comment about windows. Flandre stopped.

Not hearing her steps anymore, he also stopped and noticed her there, refusing to go forward, even dropping her cheerful demeanor.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I _don't _like sunlight." She said, looking down to the ground, unable to keep up with him. It was at that point that Riku noticed that her fangs were rather overgrown for a human.

"You're a vampire! Like in the horror stories!" Riku exclaimed, and then instinctively rubbed his neck. He remembered from the horror stories that he, Sora and Kairi used to tell each other in the nights they were allowed to pass in their island. In his journey, he had seen a lot of things he never expected to see, but a vampire? He did not realize that Flandre was a vampire, mainly because of her weird wings, but he should have suspected when he saw the portrait of her sister; the point was that he had been walking with a vampire girl that could want to suck his blood at any moment.

Riku saw the girl noticed his reaction. She looked embarrassed and rubbed her elbow. There was a hint of shame in her eyes, even with her young age, she knew how to recognize a disapproving look when she saw one.

_Why am I looking at her like this? _He thought, now he felt shame himself, even when he was with the mistress of evil and her associates, he did not feel such uneasiness and, in spite of the girl's apparent psychological problems, she was willing to be nice and polite to him, in a stark contrast to the stories he heard.

"What's going on here?" he turned around and saw a woman, with a blue maid uniform. Her hair was silver and had a braid in each side and her eyes were blue.

"Sakkyun?" Flandre said.

"Mistress Flandre, what are you doing outside your room?" she asked, sounding very polite. Then she looked to Riku and her expression changed: from a professional neutral, typical of an experienced maid who had worked in the same place for a long time to battle-ready frown, belonging to a seasoned warrior. She asked, her words sounding to Riku's ears as cold as ice, "Who is this intruder?"

"Calm down, I don't want to fight..." Riku said, while she had three more knifes between the fingers of her right hand.

"Please mistress Flandre return to your room," she said, "I must deal with this intruder."

"Look, if you want a fight, you will have a fight," Riku said, summoning his Keyblade and placing himself in his offensive stance, he shifted his weight, one foot bearing his weight directly below him as his other foot slid back, ready to power him into action. His muscles tensed, and he moved his sword, arm held low and the blade pointed almost casually at his enemy. His other arm balanced his weight, held loosely upwards behind him. "Though there are more important things you should concern yourself, like the safety of your world."

"The only safety that concerns me is of this estate, you have infiltrated here without our permission," she replied, narrowing even more her gaze, "And I, Sakuya Izayoi, chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, won't tolerate menaces to my patrons."

"Sakkyun... Riku..." Flandre muttered.

"Please, mistress Flandre, I have to ask once more, return to your room!" She asked once more, though it sounded like an order. Riku remained silent, while he could see Flandre turning the back to them, but still trying to look at them, since she was unable to go forward because of the sunlight.

"You must have trouble dealing with everyone in this mansion." Riku said, not taking away his eyes from her.

"Those are no concerns to outsiders." She said, and she threw the knives she held.

What seemed to be three knives that he knew he could easily dodge, turned into a storm of flechettes, the silver daggers reflected the sunlight of the window, almost blinding Riku, who had to cover his eyes and placed the Way to the Dawn in front of it and shouted, "Reflect!"

The knives were stopped by the magical barrier around him and a few of them returned to their sender, but Riku saw that she was not there anymore, when another flurry of knives hit him from above. This time, Riku jumped back, leaving the spot he was to be pierced with knives. He repeated once before he took off and tried to see where the maid was, but from everywhere, more groups of flying daggers seemed to sprout from all sides, while the maid moved faster, turning into a blue blur. Every time he managed to lock eyes on her, she just disappeared.

Seeing the knives approaching, he pointed his Keyblade to his front and said, "Fire!" and it shot a ball of fire, about the size of his head, to his front, and that cleared his way through the ones which were aimed at his front, leaving only the ones at his flanks to be grazed; in fact, they were trickier, he could feel the air changing around him every time a knife grazed him; he even grunted when he felt that a random knife made a very little cut in his arm, but he ignored, not losing focus from the other knives, because only one hit would distract him and leave him vulnerable to a world of pain.

But Riku noticed that she was skilled in using time magic and imagined that her spells worked differently. So, he decided to try the same strategy and shouted, "Slow!"

The effect was immediate: the knives slowed down their speed (which was very fortunate because Riku realized that if he had took two seconds more to cast the spell, three knives would hit him in the back and there would be nothing he could do about it) and he managed to see the blue maid, looking very surprised, she seemed to detect that someone else used time magic, which obliged her to change her expression to a glare.

The Keyblade Master took advantage and dodged the slow-motion knives that were in his path to her and he cried while lifted his Keyblade to deliver a powerful strike to her. Still, when he was inches from hitting her, he saw her lifting a card, in slow-motion as well, and her lips moved, though the time dilatation field his magic created made him unable to hear what she said.

Later he would learn she had said: "Perfect Iron Maid."

For Riku, it was even faster than a blink of an eye. The maid had disappeared and surrounding him were dozens of knives, daggers, flechettes, it did not matter anymore the peculiarity of each weapon; the only thing that mattered for him now was that every knife had its blade pointed to him, and they encased him into a virtually inescapable sharp, metallic bubble. There was a single opening, something like a window, not big enough for him to pass through, from where he could see Sakuya with her arms crossed and a serious expression.

"To use time magic is only a privilege to the masters," he heard her talking, contemptuously, thinking that she already had won. "Not for an annoying aspirant." Said that, closed her eyes and touched the left braid on her hair. The knives advanced flew to their target.

* * *

"It's taking too long." She commented, dismissively, but feeling that her adversary should been screaming, more in frustration than pain, since spellcards turned that duel non-lethal. So, she did not pay all due attention to the popping sound that came from where the newcomer was. When she looked at it, a balloon hit her face. She shook her head after the hit and saw Riku coming at her, Keyblade pointed at her and he hit her right in the gut.

* * *

"You're so full of yourself!" he said, angry, and hitting her again in the head, "You think you're cool!" He spun his Keyblade, hitting at her side and then hitting her again, Keyblade glowing, spinning like a wheel, "But you end being arrogant!" and he finished his attacks with a downward strike, that sent Sakuya to the floor. She rolled out before hitting the floor and clutched her arm.

"I won't let you lecture me," she said, teeth gritted, still clutching her arm. "One lecturer is more than enough!"

"I just wonder how the darkness didn't claim you yet." Riku said, "I know of personal experience that path won't do any good for you."

"You don't even know me and goes around lecturing me!" And she refused to talk further. She took two fingers to her mouth and whistled, and he saw her picking more knifes around her fingers in both hands.

_What is she going to do? _Riku shifted a little, but he heard something. He saw that from both sides of the corridor, lots of fairy maids arrived to the scene. He knew the maid was angry because she decided to call for reinforcements. In a matter of seconds, almost two dozens of fairies were there and they started to shoot danmaku bullets at him. He could only dodge or block their bullets and to make things worse, there were knives flying among them. He could see the maid's silhouette behind the fairies. Any fairy that he managed to zap with his Keyblade or with a spell like Fire or Blizzard was replaced by another until it could respawn.

Without many options, he tried concentrate energy to unleash his most powerful technique, holding the Keyblade with both hands and it started to glow. It would take three seconds at worst to begin the attack, but even that could not prepare for what happened: he felt his arm turning numb and soon it spread to his entire body. He stopped to float and fell to the ground. He gritted his teeth and managed to look at his left arm: a very thin knife with green handle was in there, it almost reminded him of a needle. Its blade was embedded in a green liquid, but Riku did not feel pain from it, only that there was a strange bitter taste in his mouth. His view started to turn black and his audition could only notice echoes. The last thing he saw was the blurred image of Sakuya Izayoi.

* * *

**A.N.:** Ta-da! My last fic...of the year (trying to avoid a 12/21/2012 joke). Although I knew of Touhou at least for three years, only recently I started to play it, and also I got into the fandom. Thus I was thinking, what could've been a good pair for Riku and then it came to my mind Flandre Scarlet. Then I said, why not? So this fic was born (by the way, it focus more on their friendship - by the way, this is not the weirdest crossover ship I've seen, yesterday I saw Yukari/John Freeman (from Half Life Full Life Consequences) and that's musn't be the weirdest ship).

This fic is structured in the plot 'outsider in Gensokyo' and of course it will have my own twist. One thing that I want to accomplish is a middle-point between both portrayals of Flandre, cute moeblob and bloodlust psycho, I'm going for an explanation of her psychosis that will be dealt in later chapters. I hope to have shown that Flandre could have killed Riku here, but if she did that, what would be the point of the fic? Besides, Riku knows what he's doing, one thing that I like in him in the later games and the natural magic of Gensokyo sharpened his powers, remembering that the Keyblade is a versatile weapon.

Now for the setting, Gensokyo is a world in the KH universe here (and it seems 'world', in the KH sense, is different from 'planet', like Traverse Town is only Traverse Town in the game), it means that its backstory, events leading to it and even the mechanics of how it works have changed to fit in the KH universe (one reason why most Evangelion/Code Geass crossovers don't work is because the authors don't do a good job fusing the verses, only superimposing one in another), but this will be dealt in future chapters. If this were KH in Touhou universe, the plot probably would be Kairi being spirited away to Gensokyo and then Riku (but only Riku was gapped by Yukari; who brought Kairi would be mystery) and Sora has to find a way to bring both his friends back; but this is an example, more things can be thought.

I hope you may follow us in this journey, and let me know your thoughts in the reviews! And Merry Christmas!


End file.
